


An Afternoon

by morgan_cian



Series: Story Snippets [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An owner's thoughts in the company of her slave</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon

It was her favorite time of the afternoon, the sun not quite setting but the air becoming evening cool. Still warm enough to recline in the padded lounge chair and enjoy a book. The sound of the ocean pounding on rocks could be heard in the distance of the open portico.

She flipped the page of her book idly. The ice in her glass clinked as it melted and shifted. Cool fresh water flavored with a hint of lemon, it was just the way she liked it. Just as she liked wiggling her bare toes, free of shoes. A decadent freedom she enjoyed.

Looking to her right, her lips turn up in a lazy smile. Yet another view she enjoyed greatly.

Gavin was her newest boy. Bought fresh faced and dewy skinned from a reputable dealer. He had sweet shy smiles as he joined her in her bed, when he knelt at her feet for meals. He would be even more beautiful as he matured. He will be adorned with simple piercings and swirls of ink if she decides to keep him for her own.

Her forehead puckered. She did have doubts. Not that she could provide for him, keep him healthy and safe. Not like other owners who use up slaves and discard them like broken toys. She had loved all of her boys.

Book forgotten on her lap, she looked to the ocean. Malcolm, Robert, Tonio, Gregory, Daniel, and Luc, she kept up with them all. Malcolm had been branded by the city’s engineer, Charles. Robert for all intents and purposes with lead physician’s apprentice, and Tonio, she had worried greatly at the silver haired, blue eyed centurion that had claimed him.

She saw more of Gregory. He was permanently collared by the palace archivist, Nicholas. She had Gregory and Daniel together. Nicholas was charitable and allowed Daniel to accompany Gregory due to his natural talent with languages. The soldiers, Cameron and John, doted on him and it eased her heart. 

Marc was a part of her own guard, and when his eyes softened on Luc and her beautiful boy blushed and ducked his head, it had broken her heart that much more. But she was determined to give them happiness as much as she could, because the law did not allow for freedom of the enslaved.

Looking back to Gavin, she reached out to soothe him as he shifted, dozing in the last bit of evening sun. His pet bed at the perfect height for her to caress sun warmed soft skin of his unblemished back. He sighed and turned his head toward her, resting on his crossed arms. She pushed back the dark fall of bangs to trace over his relaxed features, the curve of ear, slash of cheekbone, and slope of nose. He twitched and she pulled back her hand with a silent laugh.

Pretty, pretty boy.

She had picked up some telltale signs in her bed, as she used his supple body for her pleasure. Biting down on her lower lip, she tested her theory. She let her hand wander lower and lower, to the full swell of Gavin’s buttocks. And rested there when he moved restlessly, his features were no longer so serene.

Her fingertips trailed down the shadowed valley, pensive on his reaction. At her destination, she pressed gently, teasingly.

Gavin lifted his hips and pressed back with low moan. His clear eyes fluttered open in confusion. She withdrew her hand and smiled at him.

“Come here.”

Gracefully, he lifted himself from his pet bed, long lean muscles, bare limbs, and soft cock. He crawled onto the lounge to settle between her spread thighs, the fabric of her skirt pushed up and out of the way. He reclined against her as was his want, head just beneath her chin, and a warm hand inside her bodice to cup her breast. His thumb moved back and forth over her sensitive nipple.

He would service her, without frowns or distaste, a sweet, gentle natured boy. He had a talented mouth and was not one for petty bed games when she put him on his back to mount him.

But she knew, as she did with her other boys that he could be happier, well used and sated in ways that she could not provide. And as much as she enjoyed his quiet company and quick laughter, she would not consign him to a life at her side.

Wistful, she had just the man in mind. A visitor to her keep near the ocean, a tradesman for the mountain clans. Another beautiful man with a gentle spirit, whose eyes would follow her boy, with muted hunger and respectful distance.

She would send a courier inviting the Lord Quemas in the next few days. 

But for now, she lifted Gavin’s chin and kissed his sweet generous lips. He was hers for a few days more.


End file.
